Existing interfaces for automation systems are limited in that they require, among other things, pre-configuration of displays and HMI (Human/Machine Interface)/SCADA (Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition) systems, static configuration of the visualization screens, and time consuming connection of data to interface widgets.
Current interfaces do not allow users to create custom, on-the-fly visualizations for manipulating automated systems. A user must individually adjust HMI/SCADA systems as there are no platforms able to seamlessly integrate controls for various automated systems within the same facility or network of facilities.
There is a need for a platform to provide a seamless, dynamic interface for a user to control automated systems within a facility's operational control process (OPC) environment in real-time.